Warriors Share Wiki:Create/Reading List
Users of P:C may post a summary of what they are writing, reading and some notices about their fanfic under a heading with their name. This page can be used as a way of users keeping up with their favourite authors. Millie ''What I'm reading/Have recently read: The War of Leafbare Progress: Up to date Comments: War, what is it good for? ABSOLUTELY NOTHIN'! Sweet Sixteen Progress: Up to date but need updates~ Comments: What's the theme gonna be? You've got me wondering Rainey... Three months later! XD Flaring Sky Progress: Up to date :3 Comments: Birdehhhhh ;A; I love you for this... I forgive you for killing Flaresky. Berries Of Red Progress: Up to date. :D Comments: Love, love, love <3 Darn, Cyprus is just so cute... and Coal is just so awesome x3 But if those toms split them up... I swear... >:( What I'm writing: The Timekeepers | Formation Series (Collab) | Loner's Freedom (slow releases) | Poke-warrior Battles (Collab) | The Curse of Sight 'Notices:' 2/6/11- The Curse of Sight will be inactive for a while because of my writer's block! XD 26/6/11- No one is reading the Timekeepers from what I can see here, so should I keep on writing it? Message me if you think I should :3 Completely random: 2/6/11 and 26/6/11! 'Tis a pattern, methinks. noideawhatdate/8/11- The Curse of Sight is finally active again! I have a plot- WOOT! I have a plot- YAY! :D Leopardclaw What I'm reading/Have recently read: The Timekeepers - ^.^ Awesome more please Berries Of Red - More nao please What I'm writing: Loner Road | RainClan-Remorseful Revelations | A Whisper in the Wind | The Eleventh Moon | Madness: Not an Ordinary Clan | A Kittypet's Tail | The Chase | Among the Ranks | Trials of the Hunted | You Can't Kill a Rock 'Notices:' 8/6/12 - The War of Leafbare is my main focus at the moment, and then my attentions will turn elsewhere. And interesting bit is coming up! And also, I have major block on Loner Road, progress is slow. 26/6/12 - New story, A Whisper in the Wind has become the main focus along with The War of Leafbare. TWoL is a little slow, though, I just got past an interesting bit. 25/07/12 - Finished TWII at last ~ I'm going to kick RCRR into action, and try and get LR out of it's hole x3 Rowanfall What I'm reading/Have recently read: RainClan-Remorseful Revelations Progress: Updates, please! Comments:This series is great! What I'm writing: The Clouder| Sun(TNC) | Chasing Powers: Series(Collab) | Powers of the Clans: Series(Collab) | 'Notices:' 8/23/12: I will be working on Rowanfall's Tale only until it's finished. Shadewing What I'm Reading/Have Recently Read Sun - A great story. I really enjoyed it. Embark on Fate's Journey - Another great story. I'll update this soon. What I'm Writing: '' Sunstreak's Legacy Notices: Shadewing's Journey Series and Burning Scarlet Series are on hold until the completion of The Forgotten Clan Series. Searching for Sunlight Series will be started after the completion of all three of the said series. Littlewillow ''What I'm Reading/Have Recently Read The War of Leafbare Progress:Finished Comments: EPIC? YESSS! Flaring Sky Progress: Updates, please! Comments: This is going to be wonderful! What I'm Writing: '' Secrets, The Last Hope (Littlewillow's Edition), Sunrise Notices: Everything else is on hold... for the moment Splashcloud ''What I'm Reading/Have Recently Read The War of Leafbare Progress: Up to date. Comments: Really good. The Strongest Rowan Progress: Up to date. Comments: Really exited for more. The Storm Progress: Update please. Comments: Really interesting. Berries of Red Progress: Up to date Comments: Wonderful so far. The Chase Progress: Up to date. Comment: I am really interested on how this will end. What I'm Writing: '' Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1|Formation: Series 1 Book 1|Tails Entwined in Love|Secret Lies: Series 1 Book 1|DeadClans: Series 1 Book 2|Bravery and Sacrifice: Series 1 Book 2|Softly Falling: Series 1 Book 1|Powers of the Clans: Series 1 Book 1|The Epidemic Notes: I plan on actually writing, and finishing, the Softly Falling: Series. Everything else will actually be worked on, but not a lot. Birdy 'What I'm Reading/Have Recently Read:' Nothing so far, want me to read something? Just ask, I don't mind x3 'What I'm Writing:' Berries Of Red | Flaring Sky | Truth From The Lie Notes: I'm working on Berries Of Red/Truth From The Lie, even during the school year, but I may be inactive at some points x3. Greeny 'What I'm Reading/Have Recently Read:' Nothing right now on this wiki. 'What I'm Writing:' Lighting Streaks Across The Sky, maybe one other if I can. But it be a half done one. Ducksauce 'What I'm Reading/Have Recently Read:' Lost, Loner Road, The Last Hope (Littlewillow's Edition), Truth From The Lie 'What I'm Writing:' Fraud|When the Sky Explodes